


"Allow me to erase your fears."

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You huff out a shuttering sigh. How were you just going to say right out in the open that you've never done this type of activity before? That you haven't been deflowered yet? </p><p>Th-That you were a virgin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Allow me to erase your fears."

_It was bound to occur eventually,_ you think fearfully as you await for the despair of your fears to come true. It's not like you hadn't guessed it wasn't going to sometime, you just always believed it would when you gathered enough information in making it less stressful. Yet here you were today, attempting to escape a reality that cannot be outran.  
  
Don't take it wrong you loved your boyfriend very much, he was your entire world, your one and only, that much was genuine but the fact that you willing _agreed_ to his sudden affairs was not. You guys have been dating for over a year and a half now, you knew it would sprout eventually, but why so soon? You wouldn't deny it, you were utterly frightened the moment he brought up the bazaar topic, and as much as you needed to tell him what you thought about it, you couldn't bring yourself too. Frankly you were too scared. Deep down in your heart, you really _honestly_ wanted to carry out his purposal, to be _one_ with him in the way he so dreams, but the terror overpowered the feeling. It was pathetic, cowardice in a way, so much that you had actually _let_ your worry cloud your judgement and for that it made it strictly impossible to convey that you weren't entirely _"one"_ with his choices.

You huff out a shuttering sigh, how were you just going to say right out in the open that you've never done this type of activity before? That you haven't been deflowered yet?

Th-that you were a virgin?

You hated to admit it but he'd undoubtedly want to back out. You've been together far longer than any other cheap shot boyfriend you had before, therefore you knew him well. _Too_ well actually. Indefinitely he would be too horrified of hurting you and in which would also result in him hating himself for suggesting something so selfishly cruel. You just couldn't win, your brain may wish for such a catastrope of not losing your virginity to happen, but your heart did not.

You sigh defeated, looking down at the carpet beneath your toes, the soft texture gentle against the skin. You think over whether or not you should carry out with his desires? _But_ w _hat happens if he ends up disliking me for not telling him? Will he be disappointed with having waited so long? Would he-_

Suddenly there's a heavy knock heard from the front door that tossed you out of your troubled thoughts. You immediately knew all too well who it was.

Reluctantly standing you make haste towards it, knowing if you don't he'd grow concerned. Upon unlocking the door you pull it open. The face of your handsome boyfriend greets you with his signature smile, a 'hey baby' in tow. You delivered the greeting with one of your own, pulling him in and locking the door before he has any sudden thoughts of changing his mind.  
  
You turn, your boyfriend opening his mouth to say something but you don't give him the chance as you lean up on your toes and plant a kiss upon his lips. You hadn't thought twice about it of course, but then again you by now were far past asking permission when it came to kissing each other.

The man quickly gasps at your straightforwardness before complying with you, an arm snaking around your tiny waist to draw you closer while the other rests underneath your chin to bring it up more.

"Chanyeol," You whisper when he begins to drag his mouth in unknown territory. Upon the calling of his name he tenses and stops abruptly, the worried thought that he made you uncomfortable beginning to torment him. "-I-I need to tell you something before we continue. It's quite urgent." Chanyeol pulls back immediately, concern in his dark brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry (Y/N), I didn't... I-I got a little carried away." Chanyeol quickly apologizes, distangling himself from you in a mere heartbeat. Your own twists with regret. It was becoming harder and harder by the minute to tell him.

Chanyeol may be holding back to the best of his ability now, but after this certain stunt you've discovered just how _extreme_ it truly was for him not to jump you. He wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. You feel slightly flattered and guilty.

You throw him a reassuring smile upon the questioning look, cupping his cheek in your hand. Your thumb runs across his strong features, his skin soft. "Its alright, Chan. It's not that." He lets out a sigh of relief, his cheerful self returning almost immediately. You laugh softly at his bipolar moment before quietly guiding him into your bedroom.

You sit on your bed, tapping the spot next to you for your boyfriend to take. Once the both of you were comfortable you open your mouth to acknowledge what's bothing you, to finally share your fears but the words wouldn't come out no matter how hard you tried. Chanyeol furrows his brows at your struggle, a gentle hand reaching over to cover the ones in your lap. "Baby, what's this about? Is something the matter? Did I go too far? You can just tell me if you don't want to-!"

 _"-No!_ I mean n-no, that's not it I promise. It's just... Well you see..." Your words stammer before your very ears and the reminder of the pain of what's coming haunts your conscience once more. You look down at the carpet for the third time within a 30 minute radius, biting your lip in frustration. It was getting really irritating of being afraid of something that's supposed to be magical, of the bliss your boyfriend would without _doubt_ bring you. It wasn't worth it.

You rent out a exasperated breath. "I can't conceal it anymore, you see Chanyeol the truth is I'm a virgin. I-I've been intending to tell you sooner, to get it off my chest, but I didn't know how or what to say when you suggested we take our relationship to the next level." You look up at him with love and honesty in your eyes, bringing his hands to your lips. "I'm scared of losing it is all, this is so new for me and I've heard the first time was anything but gratifying. Don't think its because of you, because its not. It's me. I-I just didn't know how you'd react is all. If you'd be upset with me for not telling you sooner."

There of course was more to the story than your letting on but you really didn't possess the guts to speak those particular one's aloud. Besides it wasn't like you were the only one. Everyone's thinking it nowadays, c'mon they don't even _try_ to hide it. Regretfully you've read enough fan fiction to grow curious of what's truly beneath the layer of clothing yourself, of what he's so desperately hiding. Never believe what you read on the internet is what they always say but you knew enough that not everything on it was a lie. You wasn't stupid, nor were you blind. Deep husky voice, freakishly tall built, big hands, a mean stroke... There's only so much the imagination can conjure.

Honestly you were too small to have something of such a unknowing size to fit within you, to be torn from the inside out without your consent. You shiver at the realization, your lips trembling against Chanyeol's fingers. You can't seriously be getting second thoughts already?

Chanyeol smiles brightly at you, his lips desending against yours whence the hands were moved to your sides.

Your eyes widen, this wasn't hardly what you were expecting, though you accept it nonetheless. Quickly you fall into the kiss, eagerly exploring his lips with yours. It was once you're apart and breathless that he cups your face in his gentle hands. They're callused against your skin from his guitar playing, but anything but harsh. You furrow your brows. "I'll _make_ it pleasurable for you (Y/N), not everything you hear is entirely honest, believe me everyone has different experiences in this type of stuff. I truthfully wouldn't ever forgive myself if I didn't bring my baby pleasure. Just the thought of you suffering pains me. I desire to make you feel good in all this, to reflect the bad thoughts of your first your brain conceives and replace them with something far better."

You want to articulate something, something to thank him for understanding, for not ditching you, for being well... _him,_ but like before the words are lost within you. You sigh with gratitude, a smile growing upon your lips at how perfect he can be without even trying, before you lean in to kiss him. The confidence to continue now was more powerful than you ever imagined possible. You _really_ wanted this, you really  _wanted_ to be with him completely, to make your bond stronger than ever.

Chanyeol lays you back on the bed, towering above you, the kiss that was once angelic and sweet, morphing into something more intense and dirty the longer it lasted. You shiver at the unexperienced feelings that were coursing through your veins, at the passion that's being welcomed to you.

A moan escapes your lips now, strong fingers tightly latching onto his shirt, legs squeezed shut between his own unsure what they should be doing. Chanyeol trails down your jaw with soft lips, down your neck, kissing each part of flesh that marks the area in search of all your sensitive spots. He wants to memorize them by heart.

"Allow me to erase your fears, baby." He mumbles into your neck, his voice thick with desire. His hand gently runs across your side in hopes in aiding you to relax, to have you looking _forward_ to his actions rather than dreading them. It appears to be working if your consistent gaps and moans was any indication.

"Your moans, (Y/N), I've never imagined I'd actually hear them. I reckoned you'd never give me the opportunity." You whimper at his confession, further exposing your neck so he had better access in tasting it.

"Chanyeol... I can't... Please, I need you to touch me. To do _something."_ You had stepped so low to begging now thanks to the unforgivable urge to feel those lips, that tongue, those hands, his _everything_ on your heated flesh. Fuck call is selfish, greedy, call it whatever you'd like, it honestly didn't matter to you. The sensations he was portraying were just too perfect to _not_ beg upon.  
  
Having gotten permission your boyfriend nods, snaking the hand that stayed dormant at your side up your loose t-shirt, where he greedily takes the pleasure in squeezing your breast through your bra. You arch into his actions, a moan of velvet erupting from your lips. Chanyeol groans at the beautiful noise, his kisses rough and wet across the delicacy of your neck.

The pleasures felt too surreal, seemingly like a dream, particularly one you never wanted to wake from.

Chanyeol minutes later slides that hand down your thigh, eager to get his body between them. He doesn't force you, however, rather simply waits until you were ready, gingerly running soothing circles into the taunt muscles with his thumb. He peppers marks upon your neck, your collarbone, your shoulders, working in silent to get you to enjoy every flare of passion he's delivering, to feel every _ounce_ of his love for you.

You mewled at the discovery your legs willingly opening for him. "It's okay (Y/N), take your time, I won't hurry you. You're welcome to set your own pace." He breathes out, his hands going in to explore the new territory that lies between your soft thighs. He doesn't once touch you in _that_ place of course, but that didn't stop your lewd thoughts from _wanting_ him too.

With legs spread wide enough Chanyeol places himself in between them, yours now on either side of his own. Your arms encircle his neck when he meets your mouth, savoring and familiarizing himself within the warm moist cavern. Both groan wanton into each other. Your crotch tingles in flurries of excitement, following with a faint gush of something wet making its way out of your body. 

It was a accident that Chanyeol ruts up against your clothed sex, having been too lost in the rapture he moans aloud. You duplicate his pleasure with one of your own. He soon realizes what he's done however, and in his horror he backs away. You gasp displeased at the loss, at the incredible touch of his arousal against yours, at how _hard_ he has already become. If it was this good with _it_ just touching you than It must be heaven with it _inside_ you. You couldn't even envision it.   
  
A whine creeps from you at the displeasure of not having him against you no longer and in your resolve you forcefully buck your hips up into his groin for further exploration. You wanted to _drown_ in the rapture. Over and over and _over_ again. Chanyeol not on the same page, though, is quick to hold them down, preventing your actions instantly. He pants. "(Y/N) I won't be able to control myself if you keep doing that, please I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have to." He explains sternly in your ear, his pants and deep voice sending tremors down your spine. You nodded, your breathing heavy and spoty. _Perhaps maybe later then?_

Chanyeol pulls himself back, a sincere smile on his face before he's kissing you again, his hand switching their positions in holding himself up before he runs it beneath your shirt one time more. He glides the hand across your belly, your ribs, feeling every bit of your soft skin underneath his rough fingertips, memorizing what spots are more ticklish and tender and which are not, _intent_ on finding all your spots so it'll make the finale so much more desirable. He wishes to make you remember your first time as the best night of your life, rather than the worst.

"Can I see you?" your boyfriend asks, his voice ghosting across your damp-with-sweat skin. You flush at the question, turning your head to the side before you bashfully nod.  
  
Soon enough after you were relaxed he lifts the shirt over your head, placing the clothing somewhere beside him on the floor. Your bra follows. Once unsnapped he puts it with the shirt. With them gone you blush beat red, your arms quickly hugging your front in hopes to cover your exposure. It's not like anyone could blame you, this was really the first time you've ever _willingly_ showed your body to anyone. It's quite embarrassing. What if you were ugly? Your breast surely weren't desireble. What if he gets grossed out? If that were to happen you'd likely die.

Chanyeol slides his hands up your arms gently, silently encouraging you not to be diffident. "It's okay baby, take your time." You nodded letting out a shuttering breath. You mentally urge yourself to steady your nerves before your allowing him to guide the limbs away from your chest.  
  
With nothing in his way now Chanyeol takes in your nudeness, his breath hitching in his lungs at your breathtaking beauty. (No pun intended.)

Content with your obedience, he motions you back down on the bed with little resistance. You tilt your head up at him, worry written all across your face. "Don't look at me like that, (Y/N), you should know already what I'm going to say. And that's your beautiful." He gives you a loving grin, lightly pecking your bewildered face before sitting up on his knees.

Having captured your attention he reaches behind himself and pulls his own shirt over his head until it was off and with the others. Your eyes greedily swallow up the view of his own nakedness, taking in what hasn't been shown to anyone. Not even his adoring overzealous fans had seen. Chanyeol reaches for your small hand and places it against his beating heart. "See I'm just as nervous about what you're planning to say just as you were. My heart literally won't slow for nothing." Chanyeol shyly looks down at the discarded clothes before meeting your gaze.

The man is quick to move forward, his heart warming as your other hand joins the first. Unwittingly they explore every plain, every muscle, every _fiber_ of his being that he's so eagerly willing to offer you.

 _What's honestly not to like,_ you ponder? True he may not be as graceful or buffed up as the rest of his band members— preferably Kai and Sehun, or even Lay or Xuimin— but that didn't mean you didn't enjoy what you were seeing. He was working out and even though he still doesn't match up to those 4 doesn't mean he's any less sexy in your eyes. Simply put he was gorgeous the way he was, defined muscles and overlydone abs have no justice to make him any more perfect that he already was. And you make damn sure to tell him this too.

He is mum for the longest of times before his lips crash onto your swollen ones. You giggle at his brashness unable to stop the groan that escapes you the moment he silences the laughter with his tongue. The appendage greets yours in haste, tangling with one another in a dance of utter passion.

Within your fuzzy mind you could faintly feel Chanyeol's hands begin to trample all over your body again, littering your skin in pricks of pleasure to add on to what he was already inflicting. He squeezes your breast in his large hands, nearly swallowing them whole, but you didn't dare feel insecure about it, at least not when you didn't care. The feeling was mutual, Chanyeol _also_ didn't care. He loves you for who you are, for the fun, bubbly smiley self you was, not by your breast size. He's made sure to drill that into your head countless times.

You arch into his presses, into the fingers that have began to pinch and tug at your hardened nipples, your kiss collapses from the mewls of bliss that shake your being upon the new emotions your witnessing.

 _"More._ Chanyeol, I-I need more... _Please."_ You pant, the heat between your legs growing unbearable to ignore now. Unable to _ignore_ what he was _doing_ to you. You lift your hips into him for emphasis, showing him exactly what you are so desperately craving. Of what part of your _body_  it was that was chasing to have his attention on.

Chanyeol grunts loudly, not able to resist _not_ meeting your actions with his own. So pulling you up slightly to his chest he holds you from the curve of your back. You both were a moaning groaning mess, willingly falling into the euphoria of overwhelmed pleasure the harder he dry humps you. He doesn't stop this time much to your delight. With legs tightly wrapped around his waist, the balls of your feet were beyond forgiving as they dug into his ass. It only makes his dick press down upon your pussy with more force. And god was it so fucking worth it!

Chanyeol buries his head in your neck, suckling onto the sweet flesh until it's red and bruised. You whine, your fingers combing into his newly dyed hair at the indescribable friction. Unfortunately he stops himself short, a heavy groan of distaste leaving him at his own cockblock. "I'm sorry, I-I'll come if we continue that any farther." The man explains breathless. You nodded in understanding.

Pulling away from you with a moan he carries on to removing the lasts of your clothing. You don't dare stop him, specially not with how much you _needed_ to carry on. It would seem the fear was beginning to fade the more your boyfriend brings you all these pleasures and for that you were grateful.  
  
Chanyeol was slow working in removing your your shorts. Having been unbuttoned seconds later, he hooks his fingers onto the fabric at your hips before he's carefully sliding them off. He makes certain to keep his eyes on yours the whole time, worried if he hadn't you'd grow weary and push him away. It was no time before your panties were thrown out as well.

You had gasped, immediately shielding your eyes with your hands, far too embarrassed to look at his face the moment they're gone. He chuckles at your adorableness. With all your clothing offically off your body and somewhere out of the way, you lay vulnerable. Chanyeol completely absorbs the breathtaking sight. Your blush darkens the more he stares at your nakedness. And in your way of escaping you try to close your legs to block his wandering gaze, but the man once again moves between them preventing such.

"D-Don't stare Chanyeol... It's embarrassing." You stammer, looking away from his intense stare. He lets out a thick laugh, leaning back over your petite body with his towering height, his lips desending upon your earlobe. "How can I not? Your so gorgeous when explosed. My baby girl really needs to think more highly of herself." You whimper feeling Chanyeol's hands search and take in the fresh skin that's been recently uncovered. The sneaky fingers tenderly slipping between your legs, rubbing the insides of your thighs until he's at the desination that marks your womanhood.

He looks at you, a question of permission on the tip of his tongue. You bite your lip, the touch of his fingers grazing your aching core far too torturing to just say no. Your heartbeat jumps in a completely different way than before, perhaps because, like this it was so much more naughty than having felt his dick through one another's clothing?

In the end you give your consent. "Please. I can't stand not knowing what it'll feel like not having you in every way possible, Chanyeol." Your legs spread apart more in a way that tells him just how needy you was for his touch. How much you trusted him with your body, knowing that he'd never hurt you.

Chanyeol grins lovingly into your skin, kissing your cheek. Once he finally slides the fingers through the satiny folds of your cunt he couldn't help but gasp at how incredibly wet you've become from just his simple touches. It was nothing he's ever seen before. His cock agrees, throbbing in the tight restraints of his jeans and before you knew it he's slipping the finger all the way inside you.

Your eyes widen at the new experience, a cry of absolute bliss falling from your throat. Its so much more different than your own, his were so much more thicker and longer. Chanyeol capturing the reaction he was looking for, gently goes in and out of you, lapping up your slick pre-cum in the process so it didn't make the movements he was creating dry and uncomfortable.

"Chan-, ahhh!" You moan. Your breaths get ripped from your lungs when he picks up the pace, your wet walls clenching around him with the desire to feel him go deeper. Thrust in harder.

Chanyeol's groans were increasing in volume, occasionally a moan leaving him at how beautifully tight your virgin body was. If he could he would've added a second finger to heighten and intensity the pleasure but you were too tiny for that. He was lucky the one fit. It wasn't only that either, there was also the possibility that it'll break your virgin barrier, which would result in more pain than just entering you fully. Decidedly he sticks with the one.

You grabbed a hold of him, your head tossed back against the pillows in the pure ecstasy that's clouding your mind. You mewl out Chanyeol's name for the first time, pleading that he never stop. Your boyfriend grows hornier at the sound of his name falling from your lips before he's quickly ceasing his activities. You whined at the loss, but soon forget it as you watch in awe when the man hurriedly begins to remove the remainder of his clothes. "Chan-!" you began confused, "-I can't. I can't wait any longer (Y/N), if I don't have you now I'm going to lose it." Chanyeol interrupted, his fingers shaky in their desinated need to free himself.

You wouldn't have it any other way, is what you wished to say but the words got caught in your throat the moment Chanyeol removed his boxsers. Your eyes widened slightly at his size. Its clear now, books simply have no justice. Its not like you didn't see it coming, you did hear that tall guys have, well...

Chanyeol hovers above you once his clothing was discarded and you blink up at him, wondering why he didn't enter you already? Isn't that what they do? Quick and forceful right, to make the pain hit you all at once instead of it flowing through you while they're going in and out?

Regretfully you  _have_  read too many books.

You watch Chanyeol as he reaches down between your bodies and grabs a hold of his leaking cock, he slowly smearing the pre-cum around the length, you guessing to slick it up. When you presume that it's been enough he gingerly rubs the tip against your entrance, your swollen clit, using the cockhead to collect all your escaped juices. A choked moan is loudly heard resonating the bare walls at the delicious feeling. You were unable to figure out what he was trying to acomplish by doing this given the outstanding pleasure but you knew you never wanted him to stop.

Chanyeol grunts and growls in your ear, his breath hot against your sweaty skin. He wants to fuck you so bad, that much was clear but the realization that there will be pain on your end forces him into second thoughts. As for right now he was trying to wet himself the best he can with his and your cum, eager to think it'll make the intercourse less stressful.

Having figured out his ordeals you smiled warmly. With the thought in mind of wanting to pleasure you before hand so it'll make the real thing much more favorable, swells your heart expedentuly. Still for him to suffer just for this simple action was cruel. "Its okay Channie, I want this... I want  _you._  I don't dread it as much anymore, not when I know you'll make me feel good till the end. So please stop holding back, you need to feel me around you just as much as I need to feel you inside me."

Chanyeol understands your pleads and pulls himself up, moving your hips closer to his own by your thighs. He positioned himself at your entry, a worried gasp heard from your different sizes. You were little, he was big, just how did he expect to fit?

There's a apology heard that cuts through the awful silence, their voice strained and apologetic, the fingers that lie at your hips strong and sturdy. You had thrown Chanyeol a confused look for the sudden strange of behavior, your mouth opening to ask what for but his hips stop that question instantly.

With just one powerful thrust forward he breaks past your hymen, completely stuffing you with his cock to the hilt. You cry out immediately, tears hurriedly blurring your vision as an intense unforgivable pain shoots throughout your being. Sobs are ripped from you, fingers tearing at the bedsheets underneath them in the strong need to get some type of release from the agony. Chanyeol's apologies are continuous in your ear, worried you'd never forgive him if he stops. 

Your boyfriend  leans down and kisses your tears, prying your hand from the abused bedsheets, where in turn meets them with his own, interlocking your fingers together beside your head. The walls within clench and constrict around the forceful intrusion, eager to memorize the feeling of being filled of something other than your fingers.

You couldn't begin to imagine how good it must feel for Chanyeol, with the way you're swallowing him up, the tightness around his cock that not even his hand can come close to bringing. It must be taking all his will power not to move.

Chanyeol looks down at you, sheer concern for your well-being written clearly in his eyes. Lust lies there too but his worry overpowers the emotion. You give him a pained smile, tightening your fingers around his in emphasis. He had hissed in pleasure when he moves in to kiss you, a whine from you at the mixture of feelings of pain and pleasure. It's by the next couple of seconds that the pain has decreased and in the need to continue you beg Chanyeol to move. To do _something_ that would make the pleasure engulf you endlessly.

The man is reluctant at first but does as you ask in the end. You looked down when he pulls out to catch a glimps of red but before you could actually decipher why it was there Chanyeol was kissing you again, keeping you from furthering your suspicion. "I'm sorry, please don't look baby." He pleads against your kiss-swollen lips, his pace slow and steady. You nod, the bliss of his movements between your legs was more important to keep your mind on anyway.

It's when the pain is gone and you were happily moaning his name in ecstasy that Chanyeol picks up the tempo of his hips, gradually speeding up in the desire to hear his name leave your lips again and again. You circle your arms around his back, your fingers docile at first but becoming harsh the more pleasure that washes over your senses. Like this you could feel every muscle react, flexing from all the work he's putting in to to get you feeling good.

In response your legs spread wider apart, craving to feel every inch of him enter and leave your body in the swift thrusts. Your moans grow in quality, becoming more sexier, hotter as do Chanyeol's but neither care if the other is being too loud or not specifically because the ecstacy that's coaursing through each other's veins was too exhilarating not to be loud upon.

In the end your boyfriend was right. This _did_ feel good, like _blissfully_ amazing good. Every push of his hips, every thrust that somehow always hits a different spot every time entered, the bounce your breast do whenever he quickens his pace, the pleasureable burning in your belly you get whenever your orgasm nears, the sound of skin slapping skin, the mingling of sweat from your bodies the more you move and mend together as one. It's all so wonderful. You had already forgotten where Chanyeol starts and where you end.

What was the worry of being scared when all these emotions, these feelings, these sensations, _experiences_ were in store. It was nothing you could ever conjure up. Masterbation simply has no comparison, it's shameful compared to this. Sex with the one you love is so much more meaningful, it expresses one's true love for another with just one heavy activity.

Your fingers claw down Chanyeol's back when you lift your hips to meet his rapid thrusts, the slight rolling of your hips beyond describing and the man moans huskily, your name in tow.

He slows then he speeds up, creating a friction that's beyond imaginative. It drives greater pleasure into you than the last. Sweat rolls down Chanyeol's forehead from the intensity of his actions, the force that he brings forth to please you. The flavor of it against his neck on your tongue, sweet and salty. Chanyeol wasn't very vocal but his breathing was loud and horase in your ears, his hips sloppily moving in time with your tight rolls.

"Chanyeol?" You had whimped when he suddenly stops. You were so close too. Said person doesn't respond, instead he grunts and quickly pulls out of you.

You gasp. White. The scent of cum.

Chanyeol was cumming on your stomach. You shiver at the beautiful sight of him getting off, at the sound of your name rolling off his tongue like velvet. The look on his face however takes the cake. He trembles while he strokes himself through his intense orgasm, his cum shooting all the way onto your breast. It's once he has none left to sprout that he lays atop of you, exhaustion seeping into his bones.

"I apologize, I couldn't last any longer, not after how good it felt with you around me. So hot and tight and wet." Chanyeol whispers into your sweaty skin once he slows down his erratic breathing. He soon pulls himself up on his elbows so he doesn't crush you with his weight.

You smile tiredly, swear rolling down your neck. You stroke his damp hair, moving the loose strands that fell into his eyes over. "Its alright babe, you made me feel good that's all that matters."

"But it's not, you didn't get off, how is that alright?" He argues. Your mouth opens to tell him that you were fine with that but Chanyeol is stubborn. Moreover he is quick in his movements.

With him between your legs now, you gasp. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was aiming to do and upon realizing, a dark blush rushes upon your cheeks. "One way or another you will reach your own orgasm. I'm not a selfish bastard that just leaves my girlfriend hanging." Having gotten that out of the way Chanyeol grabs a hold of your knees, spreading them apart nice and wide before he leans in.

Dragging his his tongue against your sex you let out a strained cry, your legs trembling at the dirtiness. How is it so wrong...yet so right!? Letting go of one of your legs he circles your assaulted slit with a deft finger, collecting the mingled cum, before sliding it inside.

His tongue is quick to match the rhythm of his fingers, going both fast and deep. Chanyeol soon slides in another and you jerk violently, the unfairness that he's only attacking your clit with his tongue making it seemingly impossible to hold back your climax.

You comb your fingers through his hair, pulling at it in either the desperate need to pull him closer or to drag him away, whichever one you didn't know. Didn't _care._ He moans at your reactions, at the acknowledgement of how desperate you were with wanting to come and for that he speeds up. You moans grew louder.

It seems that Chanyeol's ignoring the ache in his jaw, focusing on only pleasuring you. Its sweet but still unfair. It had been when you begin to spasm that he knew you were nearing. So angling his thrusts he aims for your g-spot, building onto your rushing orgasm. He doesn't once slow.

You couldn't take it anymore.

You scream out Chanyeol's name the moment you come, your mind going blank within a matter of seconds, the vision behind your eyelids whitening. It's so overwhelming that your body shakes in the quakes of pleasure, the bliss beautiful as you reach satisfaction.

Chanyeol smiles pleased before pulling himself up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he lays himself beside you. You turn to face him when you regained your sanity, your body shaky from the aftershocks. He sees this and smiles scooting over closer to you. He wraps a protective arm around your waist, resting his chin atop your head.

"Thank you, Chanyeol." You murmur, snuggling closer into his warm embrace.

"For what?" He inquires.

"For everything. You showed me how wonderful losing my viginity was. Your erased my fears, gave me a whole new experience I didn't imagine possible. I don't think I could have done it with anyone other than you. For that I'm thankful." You admit, closing your eyes. The exhaustion was really weighing you down.

Chanyeol smiles brightly at your confession. "I love you (Y/N), of course I'm going to give you everything you least expect from your first time. That's the type of boyfriend I am. I don't believe in just one of us getting off while the other doesn't. You're my princess."

You feel tears well up in your closed eyes. "I love you too, Chanyeol. I'm really happy I agreed to this."

"So am I, (Y/N)." Having said this Chanyeol reaches over and pulls the covers over your bodies, wiping his cum off your breast and stomach the best he could with the duvet before moving in closer to your sleepy form. He chuckles at how cute you were while sleeping before he takes a deep breath. "I'm definitely the luckiest man alive to have you in my life, there's no doubt about that."

You smile at that, drifting off. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been eating at me for quite some time now, so I decided hell why not? Honestly I've never written anything like this before (virginity loss and all) so let me know if there is anything I missed or didn't include. 
> 
> I'm aware that its...different than most I've read but that was only because I wanted to change things up a bit. I was aiming for something unpredictable, I guess you can say. Hopefully it's not too horrible. ´^`
> 
> All comments and kudos are loved and appreciated.


End file.
